


Raise Your Banner|与我并肩

by CalendaeKel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Written in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalendaeKel/pseuds/CalendaeKel
Summary: I ask you to fight with me...One last time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Raise Your Banner|与我并肩

罗斯有一个秘密，一个绝不能说的秘密。

送别千年隼的时候，随着飞行器离去的那些人并不知道她要做什么：她被要求留在基地，窝在这样一个荒凉又偏僻的星球角落，试图触及云层外无垠的星空。

但她并没有感到遗憾。

在她的带领下，一群技术人员在山洞里秘密制造着巨大的机械，一条条电线就像血管，从发电机中抽取属于这颗星球的力量。

她回到自己的岗位，强迫自己不去思考云层外的一切，逼迫自己不去担忧千年隼上同伴的安危，而是把有限的精力全部投入面前机械的制作，挤压一切时间与脑力，试图完成不可能完成的任务。

莱娅想要她劫持全银河的通讯信号。

罗斯不是专业的通讯技术人员，但经过这些年的战斗，反抗军已经凋敝至如此规模，所有有过技术经验的人们都被拉入了这个项目，试图完成一个不可能的壮举。

他们何尝不知这件事的成功率极低，但还没有到战斗的最后一日，还没有战斗到最后一人，反抗军就不能放弃希望。

他们翻查前人留下的资料、按照资料里的数据搭建信号塔、输入已知的数据信息，在一次次失败中向不可能冲击。

在最后的十六个小时里，他们接上了最后一根电线。

现在，只要她按下那个红色按钮，伴随着一次针对通讯设备的电磁冲击，全银河的通讯将会中断，紧接着，就会播放他们的讯息。

但在机器落成的那一刻，罗斯终于不得不面对自己一直回避的那个问题：通讯信号被劫持的那段时间里，正在战斗的战斗机将失去指引，星球上起落的飞行器将失去领航，就连陆地上疾驰的医疗急救载具都将失去信号。

她的一声令下，将断送无数人的生命。

罗斯站在机器前，无法遏制自己双手的颤抖。她不止一次地问自己：如果广播过后，没有人响应，她该怎么面对自己造成的死伤；又或者，他们真的据此得以反击，这些死者就是死得理所应当么？

她不知道。

当她回过头，想去寻找奥伽纳将军的身影，却只看到她缓缓放下了监听报告的耳机，被人搀扶着离开。

罗斯知道，时候到了。

她转身跟上了他们的身影，来到了莱娅居住的石窟，她的居所里几乎什么都没有，只有一些她不是很明白作用的东西。玛兹陪在反抗军老将的身旁，罗斯却不敢靠近：在她面前的两人都能触及神秘的原力，而她仅是区区常人，不敢妄自上前。

玛兹帮着莱娅清退了众人，只留下了罗斯，她拿着录音笔走到莱娅身边，虔诚地在她面前单膝跪下，将话筒指向了她。

奥伽纳将军的声音已经有些无力，罗斯在她声线的每一次颤抖中感到无可躲避的揪心，她的泪水顺着面颊慢慢流下，落在自己裸露在外的小臂皮肤上，滚烫得就像焊接电路时溅落的火星。

她甚至没有听清她究竟说了什么。莱娅很快就说完了想说的一切，伸出手握住了她还在颤抖的手。

罗斯眨落了一颗泪珠，感到自己的唇也开始不停颤抖：莱娅的手心那么冷，冷得就像没有生命的机械，但她的手指却柔软温暖，轻轻抚过她的手背。

他们要失去她了。

她终于控制不住，伏在奥德朗的公主脚边崩溃大哭，她恍然听到共和国的希望在逐渐黯淡，听到这自由的炬火渐渐熄去，那声音如雷霆、如细雨、如寒风、又如极夜。

但没有人知晓，也许也没有人在意。

她的将军最后一次将她扶起，轻轻摸着她的面颊，对她说出了最后一句熟悉的鼓励，玛兹静静拉着她退开，小声在她耳边开口：“去做你必须做的事吧。”

罗斯跌跌撞撞地回到了自己的岗位，瘫坐在座椅上，看着面前的东西发呆。

身后传来愈来愈响的哭声，就连他们头顶的树叶也在风中发出簌簌巨响，像在哀哭一个时代的落幕，罗斯茫然地回过头去，发现所有人都在向莱娅所在的方向走着，每一个人都像她那样无助。

她转过头，看着自己的录音笔，开始将莱娅的话导入制作全息影像的程序，想要制作以假乱真的全息影像并不难，难的是进入他人的心。

她将莱娅的最后一段话制作成了全息影像，导入了通讯器中。

现在，只等她按下按钮，一场跨越银河的通话就将开始。

也许这场单方面的宣讲将燃起熊熊烈焰，但更大的可能是：不再会有人响应。

经过这些年的战乱反复，人心终究会冷，在每一次小睡醒来，罗斯都会感到彻骨的恐惧：他们已经向全银河呼唤过一次，但没有人前来救援，如果不是霍多与卢克的牺牲，如今的反抗军已经不剩一人。

她究竟是该按下那个按钮，还是假作这一切都不曾发生？

如果这一次仍旧没有人前来响应，那么在这次信号冲击中死去的人，将是她一生必须背负的责任。

但她又要用什么去呼唤他们？

用爱吗？她自问做不到像莱娅那样泛爱众人，也做不到像霍多或卢克一样忘却自身，她只是普普通通的反抗军一员，又有什么值得已经沉默的人们再次挺身而出？

她想不到任何一个理由。

但箭已在弦上。

千年隼从她的头顶飞驰而过，降落在空地，她不知道她的朋友们在面对这样一个局面时会是什么神情。

但她知道，时候已经到了。

明眼人都知道坡无法胜任反抗军新将领的职责，但所有人都没有违逆莱娅最后的指令，她的朋友就跪在已经盖上了白布的老将军面前，他肩上的重担已经将他压得开始颤抖。

“坡。”罗斯走到了他的身边，轻轻蹲下。

他显然在无声哭泣，仅是微微抬起了头，没有让她看到表情。

“莱娅离世前交给我最后一个任务：我要对银河广播她最后的呼唤。”那一瞬间，罗斯感到一种难以言喻的宁静，她恍惚间感到她的将军就站在她身后，轻轻将手放在了她的肩上。

他沉默了许久，轻声开口：“去做吧。”

罗斯慢慢站起，转身走向自己的座位。人们仍旧聚在莱娅的居所，没有人注意到她正在向外走着。

但已经有人等在那里。

那是一个她不认识的人，但不知道为什么，她感觉自己认识他。

“这是莱娅。”那个男人看着她桌上的全息影像，低声说道。

“我要向全银河播放她的最后一条讯息了。”她强自镇定地对他露出了一个笑容，伸出颤抖的手准备按下那个按钮。

他突然伸手制止了她，从口袋里掏出了什么，递给了她：“这是第一秩序所拥有的所有银河主要星系的信号波段，有了这个，你可以直接使用星系的主要频道播放影像……这是我从击落的敌机里找到的。”

罗斯一把抢过了那个磁卡，将它插入了电脑，直到数据井喷而出时，才开始后怕那是病毒。

她抬头看向他：“谢谢，你是……？”

那个男人露出了一个很淡的微笑：“本、本·索罗，莱娅是我的母亲。”

他看了看周围人，突然凑过来，在她耳边说了一句话。

罗斯立刻开始连接所有星系的频道，随着一条条线路的联通，她将全息影像的连接线插入了主机。

“银河的所有星系，我是莱娅·奥伽纳。”

已故银河老将的身影与声音再次充斥了这座森林，罗斯捂住了自己的嘴，奢望能克制住落下的泪水与无法咽下的哽咽，在内心深处，她知道与此同时，在这茫茫星河的每一个角落，每一个人都听到了将军最后的乞求。

“在与帝国的战斗中，我们曾获得胜利。”

她颤抖着眨着双眼，想让泪水快些离开眼眶。罗斯想找到引开注意的东西，却注意到面前的男人正单膝跪在地上，用和自己一般虔诚的目光望着桌上那个小小的全息影像。

“但很遗憾，这胜利是短暂的。我们必须在重建家园的同时，再次武装起自己，面对卷土重来的敌人。”

罗斯感到芬恩走到了她的身边，把手按在了她的肩上。

“这场战争比想象的更要艰难，我们失去了自己的同伴、失去了家园，最后，甚至失去了刚刚出生的孩子。”

她站起身，缓缓挺起腰背，仰头看着莱娅虚幻却真实的面容：是她塑造了那张面孔，她在莱娅如今年华老去的容颜中添加了些许年轻的色彩，不是为了美丽，而是为了唤起人们对曾经战争岁月里奥德朗公主的记忆，她还在她的声音里掺杂了些许卢克的声音，奢求同样已经离世的绝地大师，能在此刻与他的姐妹并肩作战。

她希望这有用，因为他们已到了绝望的边缘。

全息影像仍在继续着。

“如今，我所领导的反抗军已经只剩下寥寥几人，但我们也获得了巨大的胜利——在不到十小时的时间后，我们会迎来这场战争的最后一战，无论有多少人与我们并肩，反抗军都将战斗至最后一刻。因为我们知道，在我们背后，有我们珍视的家园、挚爱的家人和所有不能被征服的自由心灵。”

“所以，我请求你们，最后一次、与我并肩而战。”

奥伽纳将军的声音伴着影像慢慢消散，罗斯想伸手调整信号，本·索罗却拉过了本准备给莱娅宣讲的话筒：“我是本·奥伽纳·索罗，我们已经杀死了最高领袖凯洛·伦。”

她感到身旁的芬恩吐出了一口含在胸膛中许久的呼吸，慢慢放松了身体。

“从千年隼号发出的星图，会指引你们前来最后的战场。”

本说完这句话，便把话筒转向了罗斯的方向，罗斯转头看向了芬恩，伸手拉了拉他的手：“这件事只有你可以做。”

他看了她好一会儿，又转头看向桌对面的本。本对他笑了笑，耸了耸肩，转身走向千年隼的方向。他看着那个人离开的方向，低下头把嘴靠近了话筒。

“……这里是芬……FN-2197，呼叫第一秩序的同僚。”

他抬起头，看到已经走远的男人对他挥了挥手，几乎看不出那个过去的暗影，身旁的罗斯则对他露出了一个微笑，芬恩伸手拉住了她的手，记忆却突然回到了那个在赌场中奔驰的夜。

他能尝到自由的滋味，那甜味带着苦涩，像疾风裹挟冰屑吹拂过面颊，却让古往今来数以亿计的人前仆后继着献出生命。

“我不知道自己出生在哪里，从我记事起，第一秩序就是我的一切，我不曾有过选择。”他握紧了手中的那只手，听到记忆中马蹄肆意奔腾的声音响彻云霄，“但从某一刻起，我不再认为这是我的生活，我选择了放下手中指向平民的枪、逃离战场。”

“不愿战斗并不是懦弱，我们理应有机会选择自己的生活。”他紧紧握住罗斯的手，害怕自己失去自由的指引，“而我找到了归宿，会在这里战斗到生命的最后一息。”

詹娜带着她的伙伴走到了他的身边，静静看着他，眼神中是他熟悉的坚韧。

“安塞岛一役，TZ-1719所在的77营全员叛变，反抗军欢迎他们的到来。”他抬眼看向他们，一一对视过那些被战斗沧桑蹉跎过的双眼，“我们呼唤你们：我们的同胞，在这最后一战的前夕，呼唤你们做出自己的选择——是为无法选择的阵营献出生命，抑或为自由，挺身而出。”

“而若当你们选择与黑暗背道而驰，我们会与你们，并肩战斗至最后一刻。”

就在话音落下之时，信号被掐断了，罗斯挣开了芬恩的手，扑上前去仔细检查数据。

“我们的信号被第一秩序屏蔽了。”她的猜想逐渐被证实，罗斯放下了手，开始拔出累赘的电线，准备将主机带上飞船。

“罗斯。”芬恩拉住了她的手。

她回过头，感到面颊上的泪痕有些干涩发疼。

“你帮助我摆脱了过去。”他小声开口，“现在，通过我，你会让他们获得自由。”

她笑了起来，感到泪水再一次划过了脸颊：“傻子。”

他们看着对方又笑了一会儿，才分别踏上了奔向最后战场的第一步。

罗斯拿着机器跑向千年隼，她需要将它改造成即时发送星图讯号的器械。

她不知道会有多少人将选择再次卷入战争，但从内心深处，她突然意识到：当不屈的心灵开始寻觅自由，每一片随风扬起的布匹，都将是反抗军永不坠落的旌旗。

而如今，是他们扛起这面大旗的时候了。

**Author's Note:**

> 献给被EP9辜负的Rose


End file.
